Cursed Life
by tantei no hime
Summary: This is the story of the only daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. . .and the Dark Lord, once known as Tom Riddle.


**Prologue: Good-bye, My Daughter**

Bellatrix Lestrange looked up to her master who summoned her.

"Is there _anything_ I can do for you, my lord?" she asked, hissing slightly with fear.

Tom Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort looked back at her, thinking of the one thing he desired.

Of course, no one could know; it would be bad for both of them if anyone did. It would be horrible and messy.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, dear Bella," the Dark Lord replied. "If you could just come here for a moment?" She stood up, and swiftly made her way over to where her master stood. They looked at each other for a moment, acknowledging that they desired the same thing. Locking eyes, they reached out as if looking into a mirror, and grabbed each other around the waist. "Oh, Bellatrix, I have waited so long for you. Where were you when I needed a shoulder to cry on, a brain to help me with my plans, someone to fight with and to fight for?" They rocked back and forth, heads on their shoulders.

"Tom, I don't know. I think I was in Azkaban?" she responded, shaking in anger. "That evil place that just about killed me and just about only made me crazier? I think that's where I was." She took a step away from him, glaring and steaming. "AND WHERE WERE YOU? HIDING OUT IN A SHELL ON SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY? WANDERING AROUND, TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF STRONGER?"

"Bellatrix, I-" Tom started, only to stop as she spoke again, in a quieter voice. "Where were you when I screamed and cried? When I needed you to help me be strong?"

"I'm sorry, Bellatrix, I really am. It's just that- Oh, I don't know." Tom muttered, thinking that all he wanted in the world right then was her. "I know something though. I know that I want you. And I know that I love you."

"Oh, Tom! I love you too… But what about my husband?" she asked, worrying about a problem that had yet to come.

"We can always kill him!" Tom stated innocently, not realizing for one second that he would be losing a death eater to help him win the war. However, as he thought about it, he realized that his idea was good. Wandering over to his dresser, Tom started to formulate his plan.

"We can send for him, and surprise him…" Tom murmured. "And then, just lay him out flat and frame someone, like Wormtail. Make sure he is caught at the scene of the crime… Oh, Bella, this is just perfect!"

Bellatrix sighed. Killing her husband was really bad business. But it might be worth it, to be with Tom. Thinking about the situation, she realized that it would not be good if people knew that she was with Tom. It would be very bad, actually. "Tom, do you realized that it wouldn't be a good thing if people knew we were together?"

"Why, of course, Bella, we just won't tell them," he smoothly replied to her question.

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER. . .**

"Astraea Victoria Riddle Lestrange. That will be her name," Bellatrix Lestrange said softly, looking down at her newborn daughter. She might have been happy with the girl, but her father was not.

"A child, Bella. A child. How could we have let it go this far?" Voldemort exclaimed, pacing around the room. "No, it won't work. She will have to go." Pleased with his decision, Tom sat down on the edge of Bella's bed. "Bella, my sweet, I'm sorry about this, I truly am. But if I conquer the wizarding world, she will be standing in my way. She goes." Bellatrix looked up at Tom, thinking about what they would do to the child.

"Tom, what can we do with her?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't choose to kill their child. She decided to voice her fears. "We can't kill her!" Thinking quickly, they figured out a plan to give him away. Astraea, affectionately called Star or Astra by her parents, would have to be raised by Muggles.

Miss Travis looked through her glasses at the child, who had recently shown up on the orphanage's doorstep. Shee was small for her age, which she guessed was, at most, a few months, but she was strong. As soon as she had picked her up, she had grabbed at her hair and lifted her head, which was unusual at that age. The child had puffs of chestnut hair and, also unlike many other babies, was not chubby. She had great brown eyes that just captured your attention and made you shrink back in fear. Miss Travis reached into the basket feeling for a name card. There wasn't one there, but as she thought about her name, red letters arranged themselves in the air.

"Astraea Victoria Riddle Lestrange," she read out loud. _What a strange occurrence. It's like magic. So, Astraea Victoria Riddle Lestrange, did you just do that? _She thought jokingly. Little did she know that she was right.


End file.
